La primavera, la sangre altera
by ElectricalMarauder
Summary: Hermione se pregunta cómo es posible que encuentre tranquilidad cuando, desde que empezaron a ser amigos a principio de año, Malfoy ha continuado molestándola y con mayor firmeza. ¿Qué motivos podría tener el Slytherin para empezar a evitarla ahora? Este fic participa del Reto Normal de Abril "Emociones y Sentimientos" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw".
1. Tranquilidad, concepto

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes originales le pertenecen a la gran JKRrowling, yo solo juego con ellos cuando dispongo de algo de tiempo. La imagen de la portada no es de mi creación tampoco, la encontré _merodeando_ por Devianart. Si la reconoces como tuya y quieres que la quite solo tienes que decírmelo.

**Aviso**: ___Este fic participa del Reto Normal de Abril "Emociones y Sentimientos" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw"._

**Nota de Autora**: ¡Hola hola queridos lectores! Esta es una respuesta al reto, y la pareja se apareció ante mí como se supone que lo hizo Jesús esta Semana Santa (?) Chiste fácil, ignoradme. En fin, tenía que escribir viñeta de emociones entre 500 y 1000 palabras cada una, así que si el argumento os parece un poco PWP (Plot? What Plot?) lo siento mucho, porque tampoco tenía mucho más espacio para contar una evolucionada relación entre estos dos. Simplemente situaros en sexto año con mortífagos disfrutando de las vacaciones y retrasándose un año en aparecer y sembrar el caos, ¿de acuerdo? Aquí veremos un caos de otro tipo, un caos emocional. Aunque de todas formas, a mí de momento me está convenciendo el resultado.

¡Espero que os guste! Y... ¡Nos vemos al final!

* * *

**Tranquilidad, concepto.**

Los jardines de Hogwarts se encontraban en su mejor época del año: La primavera.

Ah, sí, le gustaba la primavera. No le aullaba el viento en los oídos, y al mismo tiempo no hacía un calor tan sofocante como para pasarlo mal con tanta ropa encima _—_y en caso de que así fuera, mientras bajara a una hora temprana, siempre podía darse un baño rápido en el lago—. También las aguas se encontraban calmadas, y los tritones, y demás criaturas, no se molestaban en salir a la superficie para molestar a viandantes despistados. Sí, definitivamente tumbarse junto al tronco de un árbol viejo, a esas horas, era lo más maravilloso que podía hacer. Aunque ello significara procrastinar irremediablemente hasta por la noche. Pero no podía evitarlo, la sala común por la tarde estaba atestada del influjo de los gemelos. Habían desarrollado un caramelo que te permitía levitar unos instantes, y aquello se había convertido en un caos absoluto. _Tenemos que perfeccionarlo Hermione_, habían dicho, con una perversa sonrisa alumbrando su rostro, _y si ellos se presentan voluntarios, no podemos rechazarles._

Muy bien. Ya que Ron, en lo que respectaba a sus hermanos, no parecía dispuesto a cumplir con sus labores de prefecto. Ella también haría la vista gorda por una vez: No estaba dispuesta a convocar algún tipo de esencia mullida para evitar múltiples lesiones cerebrales. No señor, ella estaba muy tranquila junto a su árbol.

Y hablando de **tranquilidad**, ¿hacía cuánto tiempo que no podía disponer de ella?

**oOoOoOoOo**

—Granger, el polvo de ópalo se llama polvo por un motivo.

Hermione se volvió cuando una voz le sacó de su ensimismamiento. Se sorprendió cuando vio a Malfoy apoyado sobre su mesa y colocando el caldero a su lado.

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó, desorientada.

Malfoy soltó una bufido exasperante.

—Pues sí que te cuesta. Decía que el polvo es polvo por algo, y que lo tuyo es gravilla mediocre, así no te saldrá.

Hermione contempló su cuenco y comprobó, para su fastidio, que estaba en lo cierto. Había llegado pronto para poder terminar cuanto antes —y para olvidarse del necio de Ronald y su tozudez, para qué engañarse—, y con tanta prisa no había preparado bien los ingredientes. Menos mal que se había dado cuenta antes de echarlo, a saber lo que habría sucedido. Permaneció entonces muy tensa. Ella y Malfoy no eran amigos, ni siquiera se llevaban bien, no tenía por qué cumplir con el protocolo de cortesía.

Y sin embargo no pudo evitar murmurar un débil gracias, que sonó más bien como un susurro al cuello de su camisa. Él le miró enarcando una ceja, divertido.

—Disculpa... ¿Has dicho algo? —preguntó inocentemente. Hermione le miró a los ojos, que esperaban una respuesta. No le daría el placer de parecer cohibida ante su presencia, aquello sería aún más humillante. Se aclaró la garganta y habló con voz clara.

—Sí, Malfoy, he dicho que _gracias_—Se molestó en recalcar la palabra mágica—, por tu observación.

Él pareció complacido.

—Es lo menos que podía hacer por aquellos menos dotados de la inteligencia y el saber de las pociones —le provocó.

Hermione sabía de que iba ese juego. Sabía que la bravuconería de Malfoy no era más que una estrategia para hostigarla, y hacerle perder el control en medio de clase. Lo sabía y era consciente de que no debía jugar con fuego. Pero al menos así, no se ahogaba, ¿no?

No pudo evitar que su cabeza maquinara algo en un breve instante, y entrar al trapo.

—¿Ah sí? Pues creo que hasta tu poción está harta de ti, Malfoy —respondió sin siquiera mirarle.

Malfoy frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Bueno —hizo una pausa, quería saborear su reacción—, tiene aspecto de _enferma_—enfatizó—. ¿No se te habrá olvidado darle _jarabe_, por casualidad?

Los ojos de Malfoy se abrieron como platos. El agua del caldero comenzó entonces a hervir fervientemente. Comenzó a mascullar maldiciones varias al tiempo que corría hasta el armario de los ingredientes en busca de una salvación a su humillación. Cuando consiguió remediar el estropicio, Hermione ya había tenido tiempo de masticar y repetir risas a costa suya. Se inclinó sobre él y le susurró, divertida con la situación.

—Jarabe de Eléboro —señaló, divertida—, algo imprescindible para tu Filtro de la Paz sino queréis acabar ambos —Señaló al caldero y a su propia persona—, estresados.

Malfoy le dedicó una mirada que poco tendría que envidiar a la de Voldemort en estado puro. Solo que un par de gotas del antecedente viscoso a su actual poción, aún manchaban su rostro en la frente y en la punta de la nariz. El efecto de animadversión combinado con su ridiculez resultaba bastante jocoso, y Hermione no pudo más que volver a reír ante la imagen.

Pasaron el resto de la clase retando indirectamente al otro y probando sus respectivas habilidades, porque ambos pensaban que podían hacerlo mejor. Slughorn acabó llamándoles la atención por el alboroto, pero al llegar a su posición e inhalar levemente de su Filtro, pudo comprobar que ambos lo llevaban a la perfección, y les mandó preparar juntos una serie de presentaciones a la semana por la calidad de su trabajo. Después se marchó de clase, y por los efectos de la poción, a Hermione no le sorprendería encontrárselo saltando desnudo y tarareando feliz por el jardín creyéndose en el paraíso.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Sí, a partir de ese día su relación se había enredado considerablemente. Trabajar juntos les había llevado a que sus discusiones aumentaran y se impregnaran de mayor intensidad, pero al mismo tiempo a tolerar más las opiniones del otro. Casi podría decirse que sus discusiones se habían transformado en debates. _Casi_, podría decirse, que se habían convertido en algo parecido a amigos.

¿Y entonces por qué demonios de repente podía encontrar tranquilidad en vez de tener a Malfoy molestando a su alrededor?

—Aquí pasa algo raro... —murmuró.

* * *

¿Y bien os ha gustado? Espero que sí. A ver para cuando puedo tener lista la siguiente viñeta.

No tengo mucho más que decir ya que he soltado un parrafón-nota de autora al principio. Simplemente comunicar que (sin disclaimers y avisos blablabla) este capítulo me marca **986 **palabras (al límite, vaya).

Por último, la casilla de reviews no muerde, rellénala y dale a las casillas para mantener interesantes debates con un rubio Slytherin :)

_Eléctrica out._


	2. Contraproducente

**Nota de autora**: ¡Bien! Me alegro que el primer capítulo haya tenido una respuesta positiva. Vuestros comentarios me animan a seguir escribiendo (suele pasar). ¡Aquí está el segundo capítulo! Cuya emoción protagonista es... La **desdicha**, _CHÁN CHÁN CHÁAAN_.

Sin más dilación, disfrutadlo y... ¡Nos vemos al final!

* * *

**2. Contraproducente**

Mal, algo iba muy mal.

Tenía que tranquilizarse y respirar hondo. _Estas cosas son propias de los adolescentes_, sí, como una enfermedad para la que no te recetan medicamentos porque tienes que esperar a que pase. Porque se le iba a pasar, era inaceptable que no fuera así. No, es que ni lo podía plantear. La pregunta era qué maldito virus le había afectado de tal manera al cerebro que no pudiera dejar de pensar en Hermione Granger. Tenía que estar terminal.

Y no se aparecía en su cabeza como habitualmente; _sangre sucia, pelo estropajo, horrible animal, frígida, estirada, comelibros, sabelotodo, quisquillosa, aburrida, bicho raro, más pesada que un troll_. La lista solía ser interminable, pero no. De pronto, y sin previo aviso, cuando a Granger se le ocurría pasearse por su cabeza, ¡le transmitía cosas buenas! Y ni un-solo-insulto. Era imperdonable, su padre acabaría con él cuando se enterase. Ya le costó asimilar que mantenían una amistad: _Vigila tus relaciones, Draco_, había dicho, _confraternizar con alguien como ella puede ser visto muy distinto desde según donde se mire_.

Uy sí, él había tenido cuidado.

No era su culpa si pasando tanto tiempo con ella su imagen acababa incrustándose en su mente como el huevo de una ashwinder. Pronto tendría pequeñas Granger merodeando por todo su ser. Aquello iba a ser impresionante, una fiesta. Acabaría desterrado en las tierras bajas de Islandia, compartiendo iglú con el hombre de las nieves.

Maldita sea. Maldita fuera ella; su horrible pelo, sus ojos simplones, su manía de vestir dejando demasiado a la imaginación, el modo en que entornaba los ojos cuando él soltaba alguna obscenidad o algo fuera de lugar, el sonido de su risa, su método consistente en hacer un mohín cuando él decía que tenía que marcharse y ella quería que se quedaran hablando un poco más, su perspicacia, su inteligencia, su capacidad para sorprenderle, su...

¿Cómo había variado el rumbo de sus pensamientos de semejante modo? Otra razón más para soltar un par de palabras malsonantes, que no faltaran.

Tenía que hacer algo al respecto. Ellos eran amigos, y nada más y aquello no iba a cambiar. No es como si tras ese año ella fuera a saltar a sus brazos y a declararle su amor sincero y eterno. Debía sentar la cabeza, y despejarse. No podía ser tan difícil: pensar en cualquier cosa menos en ella. _Pociones, Slughorn, Snape, Slytherin, ganar la copa, quidditch, el estúpido de Potter, fastidiar a Longbottom, Gryffindor, Gran_...

Tenía que volver a empezar.

Sin embargo, conforme avanzaban los días, se dio cuenta de que su intención estaba desembocando en un callejón sin salida. Lo que hacía era contraproducente: Cuanto más se esforzaba en sacarla de su cabeza, con mayor claridad la veía. La situación se estaba volviendo inviable, ya ni evitarla surtía efecto.

Por ello, encontrarse con el objeto de su **desdicha**, con los brazos en jarra, y con una mirada que poco tendría que envidiar a un león en posición de ataque, no ayudó precisamente.

—¿Podemos hablar? —Enunció la frase como una pregunta, pero su tono no dejaba lugar a otra respuesta que no fuera afirmativa. Daba igual lo que quisiera, iban a hablar.

Se separaron del grupo que salía de clase en ese momento y se dirigieron a un pasillo menos concurrido.

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? —le hostigó.

Draco optó por la opción más Slytherin, _evasión_.

—No sé de qué me hablas.

—Llevas al menos dos semanas sin dirigirme la palabra —continuó, irritada—, apenas me diriges un par de palabras cuando preparamos las exposiciones, y ni siquiera me saludas cuando nos vemos por los pasillos. Directamente cambias de dirección —Estaba visiblemente molesta. Draco nunca le había visto así, ni aquella vez que Zabini le lanzó un confundus a Longbottom mientras contaba las palabras de su trabajo, y tuvo que volver a empezar.

En otras circunstancias, en las que tuviera la cabeza fría, probablemente habría explicado que no tenía un buen día, y le habría pedido por favor que hablaran en otro momento. Pero Draco no era ya Draco, sino una fusión de deseo frustrado aún en etapa de negación.

—No eres el centro de mi universo, Granger —mintió—. Lo que haga no tiene por qué estar relacionado contigo.

Draco lo vio venir incluso antes de que ella comenzara a hablar. Le contempló arrugar la nariz, fruncir el ceño e inspirar profundamente, y se preparó para lo que debía ser su castigo por haberle provocado de semejante manera. Maldito _karma_. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había maldecido en el último mes.

Hermione disparaba las palabras como si su boca fuera una ametralladora y su instinto el gatillo que apretaba inconscientemente. Draco era el blanco de su furia, y llegado un momento, él solo pudo percatarse de su boca en continuo movimiento. Era consciente de que se la estaba cargando, de que algo así solo podía converger en tragedia, pero no podía evitarlo. Los labios emitían un influjo hipnotizante que le atraía como un hinkypunk a los transeúntes despistados.

Hermione calló de pronto. Él se percató de que se había acercado considerablemente.

—Malfoy... —La ira había desaparecido de su mirada, y se había ruborizado—. ¿Qué...? ¿Querías besarme? —pronunció las palabras despacio, acariciándolas suavemente.

Iba a besarla. Podría besarla y ella moriría de placer, ambos. Se quedarían horas en aquel rincón del pasillo esperando a que un espíritu inexistente los separara. Se volvía a acercar. Los tenía, eran suyos.

Pero un resquicio de racionalidad —o más bien de la parte impulsiva que no era dominada por los sentimientos, sino por la duda—, asomó y cortó de tajo el hechizo.

—En tus sueños, _sangre sucia_.

* * *

¡Hasta aquí hemos llegado! ¿Las consecuencias que tendrá que, después de todo, Draco haya recurrido de nuevo a sus antiguos insultos? Las veremos en el siguiente capítulo, cuya emoción podéis adivinar (o buscar en mi participación para quitarle toda la intriga *Otro CHAN CHAN CHAAAAN*).

Dato retil (?): El word me cuenta, sin avisos y demás, **948** palabras.

En fin, que espero que os esté gustando. Este capítulo es quizás un poco coloquial, pero realmente quería expresar los pensamientos de Draco tal y como los tenía mezclados en su cabeza, y añadir un toque de humor (no sé si lo habré conseguido). De todas formas, podéis dejarme lo que queráis: Dudas, comentarios, suposiciones, halagos, críticas, tomates virtuales, helados virtuales... De todo, en la casilla de más abajo, que ya sabéis que no muerde ;)

Y me callo. _Eléctrica out_.


	3. Miscelánea

¡Hola hola! Aquí traigo la última viñeta del fic, cuya emoción protagonista (aunque como veréis, hay otras), es el **odio**.

Espero que os guste y... ¡Nos vemos al final!

* * *

**3. ****Miscelánea.**

_"__El amor tiene un poderoso hermano, el odio. Procura no ofender al primero, porque el otro puede matarte."_

* * *

Hacía mucho tiempo que Hermione no escuchaba insultos, y menos de tal carácter. Con la ausencia de Voldemort el último curso, todos parecían más relajados, más reacios a sacar a relucir sus antiguos prejuicios. Ninguno quería ser el que sembrara la semilla de la discordia.

Por eso cuando Draco Malfoy, al que había llegado a apreciar _y quizás algo más_, le dedicó semejantes palabras, no pudo sino odiarle con todo su alma. Lo intentó con todo su ser, con cada tramo de su cuerpo, cuando paseaba por los mismo lugares que ella ¡Por sus sitios favoritos! _Te odio_, había escupido, con todo el asco que había podido. Que no fue mucho, pues no era aversión el carácter del cosquilleo de su estómago, sino otra cosa más difícil que no estaba dispuesta a admitir.

Aunque no le odiaba tanto como lo hacía el pobre Draco en esos instantes. Que, tras pronunciar su sentencia, quiso arrancarse la lengua con un par de tenazas. Pero eso ella no lo sabía, claro, qué iba a saber.

—_Le odio_—le había dicho a Ginny, cuando llegó a la sala común aquel día con un humor de kneazles.

—_Le odio_—había murmurado, cuando le vio en la biblioteca sentándose en la otra esquina de su mesa preferida, casi segura de que le oía.

—Le odio —gritó, una vez llegó al lago: El único sitio dónde parecía que podía desahogarse a gusto, sin preocuparse porque alguien le mirara como si necesitara tratamiento en San Mungo.

Estaba frustrada. El pensar que había perdido el último año con una persona que no había cambiado su actitud un ápice, que tan solo quería manipularla, le hacía hervir la sangre. Porque Hermione no era estúpida. Sabía que en ningún momento Malfoy le había prometido nada, pero seguía sintiéndose dolida. Una cosa era no esperar demasiado y otra eludir todo tipo de compromiso por su parte. Su cabeza era una auténtica miscelánea de sentimientos y no sabía muy bien qué hacer al respecto.

Así, cuando el objeto de su rencor apareció entre los árboles, con mirada compungida, lo primero que le mandó el instinto fue ir, y darle un golpe en el pecho tan fuerte como pudo. Que a juzgar por como permaneció en su posición, no fue demasiado.

Genial.

Malfoy permaneció estático durante unos segundos. La tensión presente entre ambos podría cortarse con el filo de un cuchillo. Hermione tenía la respiración agitada, y cuando sus miradas hicieron contacto, pudo fijarse en que las pupilas de sus ojos habían sido invadidas por una oscuridad desconcertante.

No tuvo tiempo de oponerse, se encontró de pronto sujetada por él y con sus labios chocando torpemente. Hermione reaccionó por instinto, le pegó una bofetada que le alejó de ella al instante. Malfoy se llevó la mano a la mejilla.

—De acuerdo —Ella seguía boquiabierta.—, esa SÍ que ha dolido.

Hermione comenzó a bombardearle.

—¿¡Pero te has vuelto loco!? ¿¡Qué pretendías!? Primero eres mi enemigo acérrimo, luego finges ser mi amigo y disfrutar de mi compañía, y después me vuelves a insultar. Eres un desgraciado, Draco Malfoy. ¿Dicen que las chicas somos complicadas? ¡JÁ! —se jactó—. ¡Tendrían que conocerte a ti, Lord No-sé-lo-que-quiero-ni-por qué-hago-lo-que-hago! ¿Y seguidamente me besas? —inquirió aún más incrédula—. ¡Eres un estúpido! —_Plas_, otro golpe en el pecho. Y continuó acompañando cada insulto con un ataque más—. Y un pervertido, y un sinvergüenza, y un caradura, y un... ¡Todo!

Hermione se tambaleó tras soltar todo lo que llevaba dentro. Se había apoderado de ella una ira desconcertante, pero ya se encontraba más liberada. Draco permaneció mirándole tranquilo, inmune al resquicio de la bofetada, que aún le palpitaba en el rosto. Cuando pensó que se había calmado lo suficiente, se dirigió a ella con voz tranquila.

—¿Has terminado ya?

Hermione pareció considerarlo seriamente.

—Por ahora —terminó diciendo—, sí.

—Bien —replicó él, complacido—. Ahora, si me dejas hablar —enfatizó—, podré explicarte que, lo que te dije, y es más obvio teniendo en cuenta los acontecimientos recientes, fue un error —Hermione rodó los ojos y murmuró un _no me digas_ que Draco decidió ignorar—. A lo largo de este año no he tenido la intención de manipularte. Sí que disfrutaba de tu compañía, para sorpresa de algunos de mis amigos.

—¿Entonces por qué actuaste así? —le interrumpió—, ¿no eres capaz de asimilar lo que dices, o qué pasa?

Bruja del demonio, ¿es que no podía dejarle acabar?

—Si actué así —continuó él, pasando por alto su comentario—, es porque me puse nervioso. No estoy acostumbrado a sentirme de este modo y menos por ti —Que él hablara sin tapujos de sus emociones dejó sin habla a Hermione, así como un leve rubor. _Lo ha admitido_—. Merlín, ¡incluso Blaise me dijo que a este paso me iba a convertir en una chica! Estaba asustado, y creí que alejarme sería lo mejor.

Hermione, con los brazos en jaras, le observó aún frunciendo los labios, pero su mirada había perdido el odio de sus trazos.

—Pues no ha sido una estrategia muy inteligente —puntualizó—, claro que no me sorprende.

Aquello estaba mejor, soltar pullas era moverse en un terreno que conocía. La expectación flotaba en el ambiente. Hermione le miró preguntándose que significaba entonces lo que acababa de suceder.

Malfoy se adelantó a cualquier cuestión.

—¿Podemos besarnos ya?

¿Pero cómo podía ser tan...?

No pensó nada más. Porque de pronto Draco le sujetaba por la nuca y la espalda y no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fueran sus labios moviéndose fervientemente contra los suyos, acariciándolos. En el contacto que mantenían, ardiente. En las reacciones que le causaba.

Que la suya era la historia de dos personas que hasta que no se tienen, no se encuentran,

Y que, bueno, ya discutirían.

Tenían aún muchos años por delante para discutir.

* * *

Bueno, ¡pues hasta aquí hemos llegado! No estoy 100% satisfecha con el resultado, pero oye, el límite de palabras no da para más. ¿Podría haber hecho una reconciliación épica entre ambos, o un desarrollo increíble de su relación? Lo podría haber intentado, pero eso queda para un longfic :) El word me marca en este capítulo (sin disclaimer, citas y demás)** 974** palabras. He ido al límite todo el rato, ya lo siento.

En cualquier caso, se apreciarán de veras sugerencias para mejorar, comentarios constructivos, tomates, aplausos, abucheos... ¡Todo! Simplemente escribiendo un par de líneas en la casilla de abajo, que no muerde y **todo sirve para mejorar** ;)

Espero que os haya gustado, que hayás disfrutado y... ¡Hasta otra!

_Electrica out._


End file.
